Awnings and Tall Guys
by Gen0820
Summary: Why did your dumb teacher need a paper copy of your final? Why did it have to rain today of all days? Luckily, there's a tall, curly-haired man willing to share his umbrella with you. Oneshot maybe? Daniel Avidan/Reader
1. Chapter 1

You hated the rain. Yes, you knew it was probably a good thing that it was raining, especially considering the recent drought in L.A., but you just couldn't help it. It's not like you always hated the rain, sometimes you actually enjoyed it, but today was one of those days where you couldn't stand it. Why was it one of those days? Because today you had your final paper for psychology with you. Not a digital copy either, a printed, paper copy.

Yeah, this sucked.

It had only started as a small drizzle, which hadn't really mattered to you. But now it was full on pouring, drenching everything in sight. Including your bag with your paper in it. Luckily, it was still alright, but if you took one more step under the rain you were screwed. So, after the downpour started, you decided to find refuge under a grocery store awning. The rain didn't seem to bother anyone else, and people passed you by without a single glance. You glanced at your phone to check the time. There was only about an hour left until your paper was supposed to be on your professor's desk. You let out a curse under your breath. Why couldn't he have just let you submit a digital copy?

This was bad. You knew you should have taken the subway, but it had been so nice out before. You just figured you might as well take a walk and get some exercise after having been locked in your apartment all night finishing the paper. You could make a run for it, but the next subway station was over a block away. There's no way your paper would survive. You noticed that some of the people walking down the street had umbrellas with them. But how could they have known that it would rain?

"Not a big fan of the rain?" a voice sounded from behind you. A man, a very tall man with long, curly brown hair that went in every direction. He had a small bag of groceries in his hand and an umbrella in the other. Lucky.

You wanted to reply with a normal sentence, but instead you can only utter the word, "Tall." You immediately regret even opening your mouth, but your anxiety is set at ease when the man laughs, a very jovial thing that rolls off his tongue.

"Actually, the name's Dan," he chuckled, a twinkle in his brown eyes. You couldn't help but notice the small scar that cut through his right eyebrow, or the scruff that covers his chin.

You noticed that he's still waiting for a response and you feel heat rush to your face. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. You're just...really tall," you stuttered. You also noticed that he's already given his name, so you quickly give yours. "Oh, um, I'm (y/n)."

"Kick-ass name," he complimented with a grin. "So, what are you standing around a grocery store for? Waiting for a good time to rob the place?"

Your eyes widened and you glanced inside the store. The cashier behind the counter was eyeing you suspiciously. "Oh, god. Is that what they think?"

"Maybe," he replied with a shrug. "And maybe the cashier asked me to investigate for him."

You groaned. "Oh, my God. I cannot believe this. Do I look like a thief to you?" you asked, gesturing to yourself. The man let his eyes roam up and down your body before shrugging.

"I dunno, man. Thieves don't usually look like thieves. They'd be too suspicious, don't ya think?" he mused. "Anyway, I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions to make sure you're not some criminal."

You glanced at your phone again. Only about 45 minutes left until your paper was due. You looked at the man's umbrella once again, getting an idea. "How 'bout I cut you a deal? You can ask me questions, but you have to walk me to the college so I can turn in this final paper."

He raised an eyebrow at you. "Why wouldn't you just turn it in yourself?" He paused and glanced at your bag, understanding beginning to dawn on his face. "Oh, I see. Paper copy?"

"Paper copy. My prof. is really old school so he insisted we print a copy," you explained. You waited for him to respond, hoping he would say yes. You really needed to turn in this paper.

After another moment of consideration, the man nodded. "Alright, deal. Now, let's get going. I have a feeling you're in a hurry," he said, opening up his umbrella and holding out so that it would cover you both.

You nodded and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate it," you said as you two began your way to the college.

"Don't thank me yet. I still get to ask you questions, remember?" he asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

You groaned. "Really? But I just told you why I was standing outside the grocery store. I was hiding from the rain. Are you still convinced that I'm a thief?" you asked.

"It's not about what I think, girl. It's about me keeping a promise for that poor, concerned cashier," he replied, a hand crossing over his heart. "I crossed my heart and hoped to die and everything. There's no way I can go back on it now. I hope you understand."

You rolled your eyes at him, amused. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Ask away, then."

"Alright, first question: What's your paper for?" he asked as you turned down another street.

"It's for my psychology class," you answered easily. "I didn't work my ass off this semester to get an F on my final."

"Fair enough," he agreed with a nod. "Alright, next question: What do you think of your psych teacher?"

You shrugged. "I mean, he's not awful. Just old fashioned, like I said before. He's a pretty lively fella for someone who's practically standing in his grave."

"His grave?"

"He's almost 80."

"Woah! And he's still teaching? That's awesome!" Dan exclaimed. His eyes became distant and his tone dreamy. "I hope I'm that cool when I reach 80."

"How old are you now?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one asking questions," he complained.

You laughed. "Embarrassed about your age, old man?"

"Old man?" he gasped, a hand over his heart. "I'll have you know that I'm only 36."

"Ew. You really are old!" you said with a laugh.

"I'm not old! I'm barely over the hill!" he argued, but he was holding back a smile. "Let's move on. Are you majoring in psychology, or something else?"

You glanced at him. "Why so much interest in my school life?"

"Would you rather I ask more personal questions?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and turning up his smile in a devious one. "'Cause I can if you want."

"Ugh, no. I'm not majoring in psychology, I'm majoring in music. Psychology is just an interest on the side," you replied, waving a hand dismissively.

Dan nodded, smiling. "Music, huh? Maybe you can try out for my band."

"You have a band?" you asked, interested.

"Two."

"Two bands? That's so cool!" you exclaimed, but then paused. "Isn't that kinda stressful?"

He shrugged. "Eh, a little, but it's worth it."

"Hm. So what're your bands called?" you asked.

He grinned at you. "Why? You interested?"

"Maybe a little."

"Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb."

You suddenly laughed. "Ninja Sex Party? Where did that name come from?"

"Not important," he chuckled. He looked up and you followed his gaze.

"Oh, we're here," you said, then checked your phone. "Oh, man, and I still have fifteen minutes!" You turned toward Dan and grinned. "You're my hero!"

He dragged a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. "I could never resist a damsel in distress," he said.

You both walked up to the entrance and you turned toward him, grinning. "No, seriously, thanks a lot."

"No problem," he said and began to turn and leave. Then he stopped and turned back toward you. "Oh, uh, one more question?"

"I've got time," you said with a nod.

"Cool," he replied. He dug his phone out of his pocket and held it out to me. "Could I get your number?"

You smiled. "Hm, maybe if you answer a question for me."

"What's the question?"

"Did you really promise the cashier you would investigate me?" you asked.

"Nope," he replied with a grin. You laughed and grabbed the phone from him, handing him yours in return. You exchanged numbers and Dan grinned when he looked at the new contact. "Awesome."

"Is that all, Mr. Avidan?" you asked, looking at his contact. Daniel Avidan. It had a nice ring to it.

He shook his head. "That will be all, Miss (y/l/n)."

"Great. I guess I'll see you around?"

"I hope so."

You two parted ways and you turned in your paper right on time. When you exited the building you noticed that the rain had stopped.

You were glad it had waited until now to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stared at your contact information and groaned, sliding the phone back into his pocket. Shortly after, Arin entered the room and sat down next to him on the couch. He was a little shorter than Dan, and wider than the thin Not So Grump. He had brown hair that almost reached to his shoulders and contained a single blonde streak, matching his wife's hair. He had brown eyes and his chin had a slight shadow to it. He grinned at Dan and asked, "You ready for another episode?"

Dan sighed and nodded. "Aren't we almost done with game? It's giving me hemorrhoids."

"It's giving _you_ hemorrhoids?" Arin asked. "You're the one screwing up all the portals."

"Yeah, I know."

"You...are infuriating."

"Yeah, yeah, you know you love me," Dan laughed, grabbing his controller and settling in for another episode. Arin wrote down the time on his slip and started the timer, beginning the episode.

"Hello! And welcome back to Gameity Grumpoos," Arin said with enthusiasm.

Dan laughed at him. "Is that what we're called now?"

"Yeah, duh, Dan! That's what I just said!" Arin replied, laughing. "Hey, I'm Grumpoo."

"I'm Not So Grumpoo!"

"And we're the Gameity Grumpoos!" they chimed together, laughing hysterically. Arin calmed down and looked at the screen. "Alright, let's get down to business."

Dan giggled. "To defeat the huns?"

"No, to play some motherfuckin' Portal!"

"Oh, shiiiiiit!"

You stared at your phone, Dan's contact pulled up. Your thumb hovered over the message button for a while before you groaned and laid it back down on the table. You really wanted to message him, but you figured maybe it was best to wait for him to contact you first. Guys were supposed to make the first move, right? You heard a voice in the back of your head tell you that it was sexist to think like that, but you didn't care. It was just the way society worked.

You got up from your seat at the table and made your way back to your living room. Your apartment was small, but it since you lived alone you didn't really mind. The living room was directly connected to the kitchen, so really your living was only a couple of steps away. Still, the couch was more comfortable than your small dining table. You plopped down onto your small couch and sighed. Why was it so hard to make the first move? You had already talked to him, so why were you being so reluctant now?

You suddenly had a thought. Maybe if you weren't going to contact him, you could at least do some research on him. He said he was in a band. What was it called? Ninja Sex Party? He had mentioned another one, but you had been too busy laughing at that name to remember it. You decided you would just look him up. If he was in a few bands, it would probably come up with his information. So, you grabbed your laptop that was sitting next to you and fired it up.

* * *

Dan stretched his arms in front of him as Arin shut down Portal 2 for the night. He couldn't help but find himself relieved that they were done with the session. Portal was fun, but he just couldn't wrap his head around the game. It was so confusing. The best part about it was how much he could bug Arin while he intentionally fucked things up. Dan chuckled at the thought and then pulled his phone out of his pocket once again. He'd been checking between every episode to see if you had messaged him, but each time was a no. Looking again, he saw that you still hadn't. He started to feel a little down. Maybe you hadn't really liked him that much. Maybe you had only given him your number out of pity.

"Dude, what is up with you?" Arin asked as he sat back down on the couch next to Dan. "You've been looking at your phone every chance you get. You expecting a call or something?"

Dan shook his head. "Nah, man. I just met this girl earlier and I was just kinda hoping she would text me or something by now. Maybe she just isn't into me."

Arin wiggled his eyebrows. "Ooooh, a girl? Was she pretty?"

"Very."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Outside a grocery store."

Arin sighed dramatically. "How romantic. And she asked for your number?"

Dan shook his head. "Well, no, I asked her."

"You idiot!" Arin exclaimed, punching Dan in the shoulder. "If you asked, you're the one supposed to make the first move."

"Is that a rule now, oh Love Guru?" Dan asked, glancing at his phone again.

Arin nodded. "Yeah, bro, she's probably waiting for you to text her first."

"Oh, shit. You think so?"

"Definitely, man."

Dan opened up your contact again. "Well, here goes nothin'."

* * *

You had to admit, this guy was impressive. Not only did he have two bands, but he was also a successful let's player on YouTube. Him and some guy named Arin Egoraptor made up the Game Grumps, along with some other people. You had decided to listen to some of Ninja Sex Party, which you found that the other member of the band was a man named Ninja Brian, and, despite the ridiculous name, you found that the music they produced was pretty awesome. As well as extremely inappropriate. You found out that Starbomb was also a comedy band that Dan was in with the same guy he did YouTube with, though this was solely focused on video games instead of sex. Both the bands were pretty hilarious.

You were pulled away from you research when your phone went off in the kitchen. You set your laptop down and walked back to the table you had left you phone on, seeing that you had a new message. You held your breath as you checked it.

'Hey, girl, how's it rockin'?' read the message, sent from contact Daniel Avidan.

It was him! You grinned as you typed out a quick reply. 'It's about time you messaged me. I thought you were dead or something :P'

'Sorry haha. I was kinda busy with work.'

'Which work? The band or the youtube channel?' you asked, hoping he wouldn't think you were creepy for knowing what he did.

'I see you've done your research already.'

'What can I say? I got curious. Plus, I kinda wanted to check out your bands.'

You took your phone back to the couch as he replied. 'Oooh did you likey?'

You laughed. 'Yes, I likey.'

'Awesome. And as for your question, I was doing grump work with Arin.'

'Ah, I see. What game you playin?'

'Portal 2 -_-'

'There something wrong with Portal?'

'It's just confusiiiiing' Before you could reply, he had already sent another message. 'Anyway, I was wondering if you wanna chill tomorrow?'

'That sounds fun. Whatcha wanna do?'

'Well, there's this pretty cool coffee place we where we could talk.'

You smiled. 'Sounds awesome.'

'Cool. I'll send you the address tomorrow.'

'Good plan. I'm gonna hit the hay now so I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay?'

'Night night girl ;)'

You giggled at his final message and changed into your pajamas before heading to bed. You couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
